Drragon age: The pain of hawke
by vindictae.domain
Summary: Historia Male Hawke X Anders  yaoi . Bueno, esta historia va 'dedicada' a mi querida Paramithy XD. En fin, en esta historia se relata la pesadilla que sufre Hawke, tras tener que marcharse de Kirkwall dejando atras toda su vida como campeon.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, e aqui una historia echa por 'vindictae domain' y 'paramithy.**

**Todos los personajes que salen en la historia pertenecen a bioware bla bla bla**

**Pues venga, a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

"_Echo de menos mi antigua vida._

_Mi vida actual es lo que más odio en este mundo. Mi vida e Isabela. Maldita puta traidora. _

_Literalmente es ambas cosas. _

_Aunque yo no puedo hablar mucho tampoco._

_Pero no puedo arrebatarme la vida, te prometí que volvería. Aunque hace tiempo que pasó el día en que te prometí que lo haría. Y eso me asusta._

_Sé que, ahora que el tiempo ha pasado, vendrás a buscarme o me tomarás por muerto. Ambas opciones son muy probables. Casi prefiero que pienses que estoy muerto._

_Pero cada vez que me miro al espejo, me doy asco, y me cuesta mucho no hacer una orca en el mismo lugar en que me veo._

_Ojala pudieras oírme, Anders. Si me escuchases, te diría que lo siento. Que lo siento mucho. _

_Ojala pudiera decirte lo mucho que te quería. O lo mucho que aun te quiero, no lo se. Ya no sé ni si siento con todo lo que me está pasando._

_Siento esto, aunque sé que no es culpa mía, de verdad lo siento. Te juro que cada vez que… 'eso' pasa, pienso en ti. Como si 'él' fueras tú… espero que me creas._

_Sé que la carta que estoy escribiendo en este escritorio, en esta oscura habitación es una de esas cartas que guardaré junto al montón que tengo en el cajón de este mismo escrito._

_Solo quería decirte que, de manera inconsciente, de manera automática pienso siempre en ti. _

_Y te echo de menos._

_Te hecho tanto de menos que creo que esa sería una razón más para acabar con mi asquerosa vida._

_Solo tu recuerdo me mantiene con vida en este frío lugar. Solo tu recuerdo hace que me esfuerce en dar otra calada de este aire tan contaminado._

_Bueno, como post data podría decirte que ya nos veremos, o que podríamos quedar el próximo sábado para cenar juntos, pero… tal y como están las cosas, de posdata solo puedo decir una cosa: Te quiero."_

Releo la carta dos o tres veces, deseando que algún día te llegue.

O no, simplemente espero que me sigas queriendo como antes. Ojala tuviera algo que te perteneciera aquí conmigo.

Desde hace tiempo quiero decirte, siempre que veo al gato del Maese asomado en la ventana, sonrío. Realmente lo hago. Es en la única parte del día, aparte de cuando en sueños puedo visitarte. Aunque no seas realmente tú. Aunque el que me hable, me abrace y me bese no seas tú.

La puerta se abre de golpe y veo a Isabela dando pataletas como una niña mientras la meten a rastras en la habitación y la cierran tras de si.

- ¡Pero qué hacéis!

- Bienvenida al club. – Comento. – Es lo que te diría si no pensase que eres una puta zorra a la que hay que matar. Algún día.

- ¿Aun te queda coraje, Campeón?

- Hace tiempo que perdí el titulo… por tu culpa.

- Bueno, en Kirkwall nadie lo sabe. Técnicamente lo sigues siéndolo.

- Ya no lo siento como tal.

- Allá tú.

Apoyo el codo encima del escritorio mientras la veo estirarse en MI cama. De las cinco que hay.

Antes no la odiaba tanto. Siento no haberte hecho caso cuando me dijiste que me quedara. Han pasado tres años desde entonces, pero lo siento desde el primer momento en que pisé el barco.

Si me vieses no me reconocerías. Ya no soy el chico de pelo corto y rubio que solías ver. Tampoco soy el mismo. Tanto mental, como físicamente.

Ojala pudiera estar contigo como lo estaba antes. Ojala pudiera… no sirve de nada pensar en frases que comienzan con un ojala.

- Oye, Hawke. No te martirices tanto. Seguro que ya no se acuerda de ti.

- Gracias. Eso era algo en lo que realmente quería pensar.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que vuelven a abrir la puerta y me indican que salga. Por el aliento del Hacedor, no sabes cómo odio que abran esa maldita puerta. Espero que nunca sepas por qué.

Con desgano me dirijo al exterior de la habitación. Los guardias se van, ya saben de sobra que sé a donde debo dirigirme, no sin antes mirarme con un sentimiento de culpa y compasión. Odio ese tipo de miradas. Me hacen sentir débil.

Aunque quizás, aunque no me miraran de esa forma, me sentiría igual. El Maese tiene encerrados bajo llave mis poderes. Ahora odio más que nunca a los templarios.

Caminando hacia la sala, ya la puedo divisar desde aquí. Y en cierto modo me asusta. Pero no quiero que pienses que soy un débil. Que me asusto por nada. Es solo que… me asusta sin más. Ojala pudieras abrazarme.

Entro en la habitación y veo una cara que tengo demasiado vista. El Maese me atiende con una sonrisa. Parece pura y agradable. Pero lo que se esconde detrás de esa sonrisa no tiene nada que ver.

No me molesto en sentarme siquiera mientras él se acerca a mí. Lo único que quiero es escupirle en la cara. Pero ha tomado mis poderes y nunca podré hacerlo. Pero ojala.

Mientras me indica que me acomode en la cama, me doy cuenta de que mi vida está llena de vacíos y huecos que tapo con parches en forma de 'ojala'. Pero, como los parches, el ojala no hace que perdure esa sensación de estar completo. La felicidad que me da el pensar en un ojala que podría cumplirse en un futuro o no es instantánea.

Y, por supuesto, no evita que sienta las caricias del Maese.

Sus manos son frías. Las tuyas eran más… alentadoras. Un solo toque tuyo me hacía saber que quería estar contigo por siempre.

Las manos del Maese no me hacen sentir más que repugnancia hacia mi mismo y hacia el mundo. Las manos del Maese me hacen sentir que mi vida no vale la pena, pero si me imagino que son las tuyas… la cosa cambia. Aunque el toque sea suyo, aunque sean sus frías manos las que están sobre mi piel ahora medio expuesta y no las tuyas… cerrando los ojos puedo imaginar que son las tuyas.

Que son tus manos las que divagan como barcos a la deriva buscando un puerto en los alrededores de mi piel. Que son tus labios los que chocan violentamente con los míos. Que no son violentos, sino cariñosos pero con lujuria. Con amor y deseo.

Pero sé que no eres tú el que posa sus manos en mis pectorales y abdomen, y créeme cuando te digo que eso me va matando por dentro.

El saber que no eres tú el que está dentro de mí ahora. Saber que a lo mejor no vuelves a ser tú…

Y realmente no quiero esto. No quiero que sea él el que bombee dentro y fuera. No quiero que sus manos sean las que me toquen… sino las tuyas.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Hoy estoy en cierta manera feliz.

He escuchado de parte de algunos cotillas al otro lado de la puerta metálica de mi habitación que vendrían unos guardias grises de Kirkwall a pasar una semana antes de dirigirse a Orzammar.

Realmente espero que vengas aquí, a la Perla, pero por otra parte… espero que no. No quiero que descubras lo que soy, en lo que me he convertido.

Aunque aún así estoy feliz. Sé que vas a estar cerca. Aunque no pueda verte ni tocarte vas a estar cerca. Para mí es suficiente.

Parece que el Maese ha detectado mi felicidad. Quiere verme. Ahora mismo me dirijo hacia allá.

Tengo miedo de que alguien le diga que Hawke está en la Perla. Aunque no se a qué le temo, aquí nadie me conoce. Estoy solo, cortesía del Maese.

- ¿Señor…? – Pregunto picando suavemente en la entrada.

- Pasa, pasa. Quería comentarte algo.

- ¿Sí, señor? – Tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Un grupo de guardias grises está aquí, en Denerim.

- ¿Sí, señor? – Me entra un escalofrío al pensar que quizá el Maese pudiera delatarme. Pero, si lo pienso mejor, él ni se ha molestado en saber mi nombre.

- Van a hospedarse en la _Taberna_ del Noble Roído, hace un par de días que se hospedan. Voy a visitarlos hoy.

- ¿Y…? ¿Es para eso lo único que me ha hecho llamar?

- No… pensé que querías despedirte de mí como es debido.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro, algo cansado de siempre la misma historia.

¿Sabes lo que me gustaría decirle, Anders, lo sabes? Me conoces bastante bien, claro que lo sabes. _"Que te jodan A TI, viejo verde"._

Pero no puedo decir nada. No mientras siga con mis poderes encerrados bajo llave.

Se está acercando a mí como un depredador y yo desprecio eso. Le desprecio. Me pone la mano en el cuello y acerca su nariz a mi cabello. Este viejo tiene una especie de fetiche con mi olor. Y yo odio el suyo. Lo odio a todo él en general.

Va a besarme cuando alguien llama a la puerta y el Maese se enfurruña cuando va a abrirla. Y yo me siento aliviado.

O al menos lo hago cuando oigo tu voz.

- Hola, señor Sanerp.

- ¡Oh! Por favor, no sea tan educado. Soy yo el que debería tratarle de señor.

- ¿Quién es? – Dices señalándome. Mi corazón late tan deprisa que tengo miedo de que el Maese me oiga.

- No es nadie.

Bajo la cabeza ante la voz tan despectiva que ha utilizado el Maese. Y tú me miras como si le creyeses. Y me duele que no me reconozcas.

Ahora tengo el pelo oscuro y largo, con el que taparme la cara para que no veas el horrible aspecto que tengo. Pareces enfadado mientras me miras.

- Debería irme… - Susurro con tal de que el Maese me oiga.

- No hace falta. – Dice el Maese. Y yo quiero golpearlo. Como nunca antes. El maldito hijo de su madre sabe que no quiero quedarme.

Seguro que me veo muy avergonzado.

Y vuelvo a mirarte, y me duele aun más que no reconozcas mis ojos. ¿Tan cambiados están?

Me miras de manera fría. Sé que no quieres que me quede. Sé que no me reconoces y que tal vez Isabela tuviera razón con que me has olvidado y solo estás aquí para cogerte una buena noche antes de partir. Y volver a dejarme solo. Para volver a sentirme solo.

- No quiero que se quede. Debo hablar con usted de algo personal.

Lo suponía.

Sin detenerme a saber la opinión del Maese, salgo de la sala hacia mi habitación y voy corriendo. Solo quiero correr hasta cansarme tanto que en lo único en que pueda pensar sea en volver a respirar, y no pensar en que has estado en la misma habitación que yo de nuevo… y que me has mirado como si fuera un perro.

Me estiro en mi cama boca abajo, queriendo ahogarme mientras aguanto la respiración contra mi almohada.

Y, de repente, me viene una idea a la cabeza.

Quizá me hayas mirado con desprecio porque realmente no sabías quién era yo… y eso me da una pequeña esperanza. Ese nuevo sentimiento hace que vuelva a hacer una sonrisa contra mi almohada.

Salgo de la habitación, a sabiendas que tendrás que pasar por allí para salir. Me apoyo de espaldas contra la puerta gris y espero. Espero durante horas. Espero hasta que al fin apareces.

Me giro hacia ti con una sonrisa, pero no se que decirte cuando me miras de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado…? – Formulo sin quererlo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De nada, de nada… lo siento. – Mientras veo como te alejas, veo escapar la mejor oportunidad que tengo de ser libre de nuevo… o de estar contigo de nuevo. Reúno todo el valor y la dignidad que me queda cuando te digo. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- No lo se. – Dices dándote la vuelta hacia mí. - ¿Qué quieres?

- Solo quiero hablar con… - Refreno la palabra 'contigo' y continuo. – alguien.

- Pues búscate un amigo.

- Lo haría. Pero… me pareció que podrías serlo.

- ¿Disculpa?

- No lo se. Bueno, como tampoco sé si aceptarás esto pero… ¿quieres entrar? – Te digo señalando mi habitación.

- Emm… no, ya estoy ocupado.

No se si debería sentirme feliz o dolido.

Sin poder detenerme, tampoco queriendo, me acerco a ti y me pongo delante con un simple 'por favor'. Siempre has aceptado a alguien que te pida las cosas amablemente.

Me miras con cara intrigante, como inspeccionando mis intenciones. Al fin, en unos minutos, veo que relajas tus hombros y entras en mi actual habitación. Y me siento contento.

Entro detrás de ti, fijándome en el cuerpo que una vez se acarició contra el mío. Solo de recordar lo que sentí entonces me dan ganas de llorar por lo perdido.

Cuando te sientas en una de las camas y me miras, veo esos ojos que tanto había ansiado ver.

Que en mis sueños tantas veces me habían visitado.

Cuya piel del mismo cuerpo había disfrutado tanto conmigo. Y eso me volvió a llenar.

Y esperaba que no necesitara llenar más huecos vacíos con ojalas.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Te veo sentado en la cama de enfrente de la mía y no sé que decirte. Si tan solo pudieras leer los pensamientos y emociones de la gente…

- Bueno, - Comienzas. – ¿qué quieres?

- No se. – Te respondo feliz. ¿Realmente se necesitan palabras cuando el alma llora?

- Ah, bien.

Te levantas para irte y te sujeto del brazo para que no lo hagas.

Si fuera tan fácil decirte cuanto te he echado de menos no estarías tan irritado. Si fuera tan fácil decirte que en realidad era Hawke con quien estás…

Te miro a los ojos mientras aun te tengo sujeto por el antebrazo. Y tú me miras como si me recordaras.

Pero sé que no lo haces y comienzas a marcharte de nuevo. Y yo hago lo que cualquier tipo en mi lugar hubiera hecho: te doy la vuelta y te beso, rodeándote el cuello con los brazos. Enredo mis dedos en tus cabellos rubios y gimo ante la sensación ya olvidada.

Y me devuelves el beso. Con eso, me podrías haber hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, si no fuera por el atisbo de duda que hay en tus ojos. No me gusta eso, pero te estoy besando y con eso me basta, con o sin duda. Sonrío contra tus labios, pero tú no haces lo mismo.

Tan solo abres los ojos de golpe. Y no veo ni amor, ni cariño… solo veo deseo y odio.

Me separas de ti y siento tu mano en mi cuello cuando me empujas contra la pared. Cuando te vuelvo a ver a los ojos, los veo de color azul como si fuera un cráter. Y sé que no eres tú, sino Revenge.

- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme, asquerosa rata inmunda!

No hago ni el menor movimiento cuando me sueltas y sales de la habitación.

Me cuesta respirar en parte por la presión en mi cuello y por las palabras de Revenge. Estoy sentado en el suelo, me abrazo las rodillas y apoyo mi cabeza en ellas.

Y hago lo que no he hecho en mucho tiempo. Lloro.

Gotas transparentes y cristalinas de soledad y pena se deslizan por mi mejilla sin poder detenerlas. Estoy harto de todo esto, harto de que el Maese me utilice como lo hace y que tú… bueno, me odies.

¿Qué habrás pensado que ha pasado conmigo? Y lo que es más importante, ¿quién te dijo que vinieras aquí? Este lugar está muy apartado del Noble Roído.

Pero entonces lo pienso mejor. Isabela. Siempre es ella.

Mis lágrimas dejan de salir cuando finalmente me duermo.

Es mi parte favorita del día, cuando puedo visitar a un 'tú' que no eres tú mismo… es como si tú entero fueras mi Velo, porque es contigo donde voy cuando sueño.

Cuando me despierto al día siguiente, miro la hora y veo que ya es tiempo de ir a visitar al Maese. Pero no quiero. No contigo cerca.

Aunque tampoco tengo elección, no puedo permitirme la muerte. Quizá entiendas esto como una pérdida de orgullo indigna, pero prefiero perder mi dignidad antes de que cuando te vuelva a ver sea en los brazos del Hacedor.

Me dirijo cansado hacia la sala del Maese, donde él me espera expectante.

Entro y te veo otra vez aquí.

La vergüenza y el dolor se siembran de nuevo en mí como meras semillas. Al igual que el temor de que le hayas dicho lo que hice al Maese. Me mataría. Rezo por qué no lo hagas hecho porque sino… no quiero pensar en eso.

Tú me miras con algo de desprecio y no sé por qué. Que yo sepa no te he hecho nada malo… aparte de el beso. Aunque yo a eso no lo considero especialmente malo. No sé porque lo sería para ti.

- Bueno, tengo que ir a atender algunos asuntos privados. ¿Puedes quedarte y vigilar al chico, Anders?

Me cabreo al oír hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente. El Maese siempre hacía eso. Te miro, pero tú no haces lo mismo. Tan solo deseo que me dieras una mirada, una mirada sola antes de irte. Al menos alguna sonrisa que recordar en los solitarios años que me quedan por vivir.

- ¿Sabes qué? – Me dices. – Eres la cosa más repugnante sobre dos patas que he visto nunca. - Vale, eso ha sido repentino. Pero le resto importancia cuando veo el vaso de Vozka con hielo en tu mano. - ¿Por qué se supone que hiciste lo que hiciste? ¿Algún cliente no te satisfajo?

- No es eso…

- ¿Entonces?

- Emm… - Lo pienso un momento antes de contestar. No estoy seguro d hacerlo. – Ven a mi habitación.

- Oh, no. No de nuevo.

- Pero…

- Mira, niño. – Dices mientras te levantas y te me acercas. Tu cara me asusta un poco, pero prefiero no retroceder. – Eres un mierda, que lo sepas. Nadie, nunca, te querrá jamás. Quizá lo creas, quizá no, pero es la verdad, acéptala y resígnate. Es más, ¿sabes qué? Eres lo que más odio en este momento. Me gustaría matarte yo mismo ahora y aquí si tuviera permitido hacerlo.

Ya, así que las restricciones de guardia gris te lo impiden. Bien. Eso ha dolido, mucho.

Con el poco poder que me queda sumado con el dolor y la tristeza, hago que te quedes inconsciente y te dejo en mi habitación. Cojo todas las cartas que alguna vez te escribí y te las dejo encima del escritorio. Todas son cartas sin remitente.

Salgo de la habitación, ya sin ninguna motivación para seguir adelante. Ya no te tendré en mis sueños diciéndome que me quieres mientras me abrazas y me besas. Ya no tendré la esperanza de que, en algún momento de mi vida, vuelva mi relación contigo. Conmigo mismo.

Voy a una ventana cualquiera, la rompo y vuelvo a la habitación donde te he dejado dormido.

Te veo dormir durante segundos, minutos, horas… no lo sé.

Me estiro al lado tuyo en la cama y hago lo que debí haber hecho hace ya tiempo: me corto las venas de las muñecas con el cristal.

Si quieres que muera, que así sea. Si quieres quemar las cartas que así sea.

Pero al menos yo moriré a tu lado… como siempre soñé.

Como llevo soñando todo el tiempo que he estado aquí.

Amándote en secreto.

En mis sueños.

En mis pensamientos…

En resumen, amándote.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Anders se despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Lo último que recordaba era haber estado bebiendo con Sr. Sanerp. Realmente odiaba beber. Siempre decía cosas que no sentía por culpa de Revenge.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba tendido en la cama del chico con el que había hablado la noche anterior. El que lo besó. No le supo realmente mal, pero él solo tenía ojos para Hawke. Aunque estuviera muerto.

Pero algo se sentía mal. Había alguien al lado suyo.

Se dio la vuelta y vio lo que nunca esperó ver. El chico estaba tumbado al lado suyo, muy pálido y temblando.

Y ahí vio la sangre. Anders se apresuró a salir de la cama y revisar las heridas. Dos cortes en cada muñeca. El chico realmente quería morir. Sin remedio, lo curó utilizando sus poderes de Espíritu Sanador. Aunque el chico seguía temblando.

Anders no sabía los motivos del muchacho, pero no estaba en sus principios dejar morir a las personas. Aunque estas se vendieran por dinero.

Aunque el cuerpo del chico no era de un trabajador del prostíbulo.

Una vez se hubo asegurado de que el muchacho estaba a salvo de la muerte, se acercó al escritorio de madera gastado, donde había un montón de cartas sin remitente ni dirección. Nada escrito sobre esos sobres blancos. Al lado del montón de sobres, vio una nota escrita con tinta negra con la letra de alguien a quien conocía muy bien en la que ponía: "De Hawke para Anders."

Abrió un sobre, lo leyó. Abrió otro sobre, lo leyó. Y así hasta que estuvo seguro de que le faltaban menos de la mitad por leer. Hasta que estuvo seguro de que quien lo escribía era Hawke. No estaba muerto

Pero entonces, le vino a la mente que quizá, solo quizá, Hawke estuviera más cerca de lo que él creía.

Se giró hacia el chico. Dormido.

Con las dos manos, le quitó el pelo de la cara para verlo totalmente. Y sus sospechas fueron acertadas. El muchacho que intentó suicidarse era Hawke.

Su corazón ardió en cólera cuando supo quien era. Y que le habían hecho. Y que le había hecho él. Se sintió como una mierda.

Y lo primero que se le ocurrió con Revenge a flor de piel fue matar a Sr. Senerp.

Se levantó dejando acomodado a Hawke en otra cama que no estuviera sucia de su propia sangre.

Se sintió enfermo mientras iba a de camino hasta aquella sala… donde había estado utilizando a Hawke en contra de su voluntad. Anders iba a matarlo. Templario o no iba a hacerlo.

La persona que más amaba había estado amargada y triste por su culpa y ya notaba a Revenge salir y tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Abrió las puertas de la sala con un golpe en seco, ya en forma de Revenge.

Sr. Senerp estaba reunido con Isabela… por lo que había leído en las cartas era una puta que debía morir.

Isabela corrió cuando Sr. Senerp y Anders comenzaron a pelear.

Senerp intentaba lanzar golpes contundentes, pero Revenge le daba cinco por cada ataque fallido. Lo mató en un santiamén.

Y le tocaba a Isabela.

Siguió su rastro de olor y la encontró escondida en los baños del prostíbulo, donde la mató sin dejar margen a movimiento.

Volvió con Hawke a la habitación donde lo había dejado y lo cargo en brazos para llevarlo lejos, a una casita que tenía en una isla en el Mar del Despertar.

Con los poderes de Revenge, Anders se transportó en el espacio hasta la casa del mar.

Lo acostó en la cama y, cuando se tranquilizó, lo miró fijamente. En aquel momento entendía el porque del sentimiento de que le era conocido.

Porque aquel era Hawke, su Hawke.

Y él no lo supo ver.

Con el corazón en el puño, se preparó mentalmente que para cuando despertara estaría maldiciéndolo por su ceguera. Pero es que estaba tan dolido.

Isabela le había enviado una carta diciéndole que en un ataque habían matado a Hawke.

Anders maldecía una y otra vez su error.

Miró de nuevo a Hawke, que parecía plácidamente dormido en aquellas sábanas blancas. Estaba pálido, pero a Anders no le importaba. Lo que importaba es que estuviera vivo.

Pero entonces le vino a la cabeza lo que le pasaba a veces: recordó que hizo en su borrachera.

Y entonces entendió la decisión de Hawke en quitarse la vida. Él mismo habría hecho lo mismo.

Mientras leía sus cartas, veía el dolor reflejado en las palabras que Hawke le brindaba en forma de cartas. Las leyó todas una y otra vez hasta que, una semana después, Hawke finalmente despertó.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Abro los ojos en un lugar cálido. No estoy para nada cansado, puedo moverme como de costumbre.

Pero pienso que estoy muerto y que estoy en el cielo.

Confirmo mis sospechas cuando veo a Anders sentado en unas silla al lado mío, mirándome.

- Estoy muerto, ¿verdad? – Te digo con las fuerzas renovadas.

- No, - Te me acercas y me besas tal y que me había imaginado mucho últimamente. - y gracias al Hacedor que no.

- ¿Ya no me odias?

- No. Y creo que tengo una manera de compensarte.

Me invadió la lujuria, el deseo, cuando se me acerca para… dejarme una tortilla y unas pastas con un zumo en la cama.

- Em… esto no es lo que me esperaba.

- ¿Y que esperabas? – Supongo que ha visto en mi mirada lo que esperaba porque rápidamente agrega. – ¡Oh! Pero… no serás capaz de…

- No me prostituí, Anders. No dejé que me hicieran nada. Por eso el Maese me tenía como una especie de esclavo.

- Ah… lo siento.

- No… no eres tú el que debe sentirlo.

Dejo el almuerzo, o la cena viendo la hora que es. Cojo a Anders del brazo y lo acerco a mí, hasta que se sienta en la cama al lado mío.

Y lo comienzo a besar.

Noto como gime a causa de mi habilidad. Supongo que de algo ha servido estar con el Maese. Mientras lo beso, noto una mano en mi muslo más cerca de la rodilla que de otro sitio, acariciándome.

Y eso me gusta más que estar con el Maese. Me gusta mucho más, sobre todo en la parte de cuando eso envía pequeñas vibraciones a mi entrepierna.

- Te ves bien… - Me murmuras mirando esa parte de mí.

- Bueno, - Digo mientras te abrazo por el cuello y me inclino hacia ti. – pero yo creo que tú me haces esto, para que conste.

Me besas con una sonrisa en los labios como lo había deseado todo el tiempo en que te visitaba en sueños. Y eso envía más vibraciones. Veo que a ti te ocurre lo mismo, así dejo que mi picardía vague y aflore cuando te tumbo de espaldas en la cama.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Tan ansioso estás por saberlo?

Te quito la camisa y tú no te niegas, me ayudas a quitártela. Te beso de nuevo en la boca, con deseo y amor, no con violencia. Hago un camino de besos por tu barbilla hasta llegar hasta el lóbulo, donde juego y mordisqueo, ganando algunos gemidos por parte tuya.

Eso manda más vibraciones.

Bajo un poco y me encuentro con tu cuello, donde comienzo a besar esa parte y un poco a morder. Paro y gimo cuando siento una mano en mi entrepierna. Te miro y sonrío. Me miras y sonríes.

Me desbotonas el pantalón y yo me siento encima de tus muslos, viendo tu evidente erección. Nunca antes nadie pudo ver algo como eso. Y esa visión solo hace que me endurezca más. Si eso es posible.

Me quito la camisa para que veas lo que el tiempo no ha podido borrar. Las cicatrices de guerra. Me encanta que pongas esa cara de lujuria cada vez que las tocas. Y me encanta que las toques.

Me levanto y me quito los pantalones, quedándome solo en ropa interior.

Me pongo en la misma posición que tenía antes, encima de él. Pero no te beso el cuello, en vez de eso te beso los pectorales, en especial la parte de los botones. Cuando mordisqueo, lamo y de más gimes en respuesta a mis caricias. Voy bajando y me encuentro con tu abdomen, donde beso cada parte de la piel de la zona. Hasta que bajo más.

Desabrocho tu botón del pantalón y dejo expuesta la erección. Veo con un poco de angustia que te avergüenzas de que la vea. Pero te ves tan mono sonrojado que lo único que puedo hacer es acercarme a tus labios y susurrarte: "No estés avergonzado, no hay motivo".

Bajo de nuevo y, antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado, miro a tus ojos directamente. Lo único que veo es lujuria, deseo y… amor. Sí, eso me pone algo más duro.

Y entonces comienzo a saborear ese pedazo de carne como un león que no ha comido en meses y meses en la más completa agonía.

Comienzo lamiendo desde la punta hasta la base mientras oigo como gimes. Me toca gemir a mí cuando pruebo tu esencia. Unas gotitas de presemen se asoman por la punta. Sonrío y lamo justo ahí tan solo para oírte gemir. Te sonrío y engullo toda la erección. Hago temblar mis cuerdas bocales para que te guste más lo que hago.

Y vaya si te gusta. Gritas mi nombre mientras me sujetas la cabeza cariñosamente y arqueas la espalda. Toda tu esencia llena mi boca cuando terminas y lamo tu entrepierna hasta dejarla seca.

Me agarras de los brazos y me tumbas boca arriba en la cama, debajo de ti.

- Ahora me toca a mí.

- Me gusta esa idea. – Te respondo.

Me sonríes y me besas mientras terminas de quitarme la ropa que me queda, quedando totalmente desnudo. Pero no me preocupa, no me importa si es él el que me ve desnudo.

Se levanta y se desviste, quedando tan desnudo como yo. Pero no es solo de cuerpo de lo que estamos desnudos, lo estamos de cuerpo, alma y corazón. Y eso me encanta.

Te estiras encima de mí y me besas mientras abro más las piernas y te miro, formulando así una invitación silenciosa.

Niegas con la cabeza y yo me extraño, no se que vas a hacer.

Cuando noto una mano que desciende desde mi cuello, acariciando cada parte de mi ser con su toque y arremetiendo contra las paredes de dolor que había dentro de mí, la mano me acaricia. Yo me sacudo mientras me acaricias la erección y noto que aprovechas tanto mi presemen como el tuyo para introducir un dedo en mí. Gimo en compensación, incitándote a seguir.

Y así lo haces.

Introduces otro dedo y así hasta que crees que estoy preparado para ti. Y entonces ocurre lo que más he esperado durante mucho tiempo.

Te introduces en mí lentamente. Y, aunque yo ya esté acostumbrado a que lo hagan, tu toque me hace gemir como si fuera la primera vez.

Gemimos al unísono cuando ya estás del todo dentro solo para quedarte quieto.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Te pregunto moviendo mis caderas.

Sales y vuelves a entrar, y volvemos a gemir.

Y así, en medio de la noche y con la luna y las estrellas de testigo, los dos comenzamos algo que luego ya no podremos parar.

Como una unión entre dos cuerpos debería ser, armoniosa, cariñosa, placentera… perfecta.

Y gimo con más fuerza cuando comienzas más rápido y fuerte. Aunque yo te pido más. Y tú, sin duda y sin contemplación, me lo das.

Cuando terminamos, lo hacemos juntos y gritando nuestros nombres a la noche, donde nadie lo escuchará jamás. Solo nosotros en nuestros recuerdos. Este será uno de nuestros secretos.

Cuando ya tienes fuerzas, te deslizas fuera de mí y te tumbas a un lado, abrazándome como siempre he anhelado.

Pero, de pronto, me viene la duda de si me has perdonado por estar allí.

- Te quiero. Pasado mañana iré a Orzammar. Pero volveré, ¿vale?

- Vale… - Esas dos simples palabras me conmovieron hasta el punto en que tiemblo. - oye, perdona.

- ¿Y eso?

- Siento mucho por lo que has tenido que pasar. También quería decirte que te he echado mucho de menos. Siempre que estaba con el Maese pensaba que estaba contigo, lo juro. También quería decirte lo mucho que te quería, lo mucho que aun te quiero Y, además… - No puedo continuar porque me silencias con un beso.

- Lo se.

- ¿Qué?

- Leí tus cartas.

_**FIN**_


End file.
